


rapture

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Castle Black, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sansa, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jon and Sansa are Cousins, Past Abuse, Season/Series 07, Soft Romantic Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "I died."Jon's words feel like one of Ramsey's bruising grabs around her middle when Sansa tried to flee."I died, Sansa."





	rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagineagreatadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/gifts).



> AND HERE I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER DO JONSA AGAIN. LIFE IS A FUNNY OLE THING. Requested by imagineagreatadventure (AO3): "either Jon/Sansa or Jaime/Brienne (whichever you prefer!), prompt being: an unexpected confession in the snow." 
> 
> Thanks! Really hope the Jonsa fans enjoy this! How are you feeling about S8?

 

 

*

There's a hole within the ceiling. White powdery snow spills and hovers in in, touching against Sansa's brow.

_"I died."_

Jon's words feel like one of Ramsey's bruising grabs around her middle when Sansa tried to flee, throttling her, crushing her insides. He speaks so dutifully, calm and self-assured. Sansa's fingers curl into her palms, leaving bloody half-moons.

_"I died, Sansa."_

Castle Black has become her haven. Jon is every bit of familiarity of home as she can imagine it. But their true home waits.

Pear brandy-words and mournful gazes. Jon's lips wet and warm and caressing against Sansa's forehead.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((Want a request for GoT you really want to see done? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends for all of you guys. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))


End file.
